The Sound of Wings
The Sound of Wings is the final episode of the Gatekeepers 21 series. In syndication it aired as the series' sixth episode. The episode premiered on July 25, 2007. Synopsis Satoka Tachikawa, Reiji Kageyama, and Yukino Houjou gaze, from a safe distance, at the gigantic Invader machine as it continues to grow larger by the minute. Reiji states that it is hopeless to fight, but they must fight anyway. Miu visits Ayane, who's still in a coma. Miu confesses to the sleeping Ayane her weakness and her dream of flight. Reiji harms himself fighting the winged Invaders. Satoka summons a huge blade from her Gate and foolishly plunges into the attackers. Yukino teleports to the top of the Invader machine, right next to Ghost Girl. Ghost Girl reveals that her Gate of Disappearance made her what she is. The two then face off. Yukino's ice pierces Ghost Girl but doesn't harm her. However, Ghost Girl's blast knocks Yukino off the Invader construct. Suddenly Miu flies up and catches Yukino before she falls, but Yukino's been badly wounded. Yukino disappears in Miu's arms, leaving behind only the uniform Miu gave her. Miu flies up to fight the Invaders, but her power leaves her to half way up and she plummets to the ground. She lies surrounded by winged Invaders. Elsewhere Reiji and Satoka lay exhausted from fighting the Invaders. Just as the winged Invaders prepare to finish Miu, they are stopped by an explosion. Miu turns to see Ayane, fully recovered walking onto the scene of battle. Miu rushes to greet her but pauses. Ayane asks why and Miu points out that Yukino is gone and the other are hurt and tells Ayane that she's been useless again. Ayane tells Miu that she will help her regain both their honor as Gatekeepers and pulls a scooter from the rumble for them to use. After the pair climb aboard they use both of their gates in conjunction to fly up to the top of the giant Invader. Satoka and Reiji use what strength they have left to help clear a path for the girls. Just as they manage to get there, the scooter is destroyed and Miu is hurt forcing Ayane to fight alone. Ayane comes face to face with the Ghost Girl, who seems happy to see her. Ghost Girl tries to impress Ayane by telling her she has made the city (and the world) quite. That without humans there is no longer any noise or pollution. She also claims that she has filled the skies with the birds Ayane loves (only Winged Invaders fill the sky). Ghost girl goes on, claiming that Ayane is like her and that they should be friends because they are the same. Ayane agrees that she and the Ghost Girl are similar, but that they cannot be friends. Ghost Girl asks why and Ayane attacks her with a fake-gate of fire. Before Ghost Girl can react, Ayane appears before her and tells her that a person who hates themselves should not wish to be friends with some else who thinks the same way. She then uses her true gate to shatter Ghost Girl's crystal ball, which had been protecting her original skull from when she was still corporeal, shattering it as well. Ghost Girl starts crying as she begins to fade without her skull keeping her whole. As she begins to fade away she realizes that she and Ayane where never really alike at all. She then goes into a rage that turns her gate into a minus-gate planning to make Ayane suffer for rejecting her friendship. Ayane tries to shield Miu as the power of Ghost Girls minus-gate turns into a bright light that expands in a flash. After the light dissipates, the city and all of the people are back to normal. Including Miu's crystalized friends Chinami, Naoko and even inspector Daichi Hashimoto. As he, Chinami and Naoko wonder how they arrived at the other side of town, Miu appears, thrilled to be reunited with the pair. As Ayane watches Satoka mentions that the Minus-Gate to the Gate of Disappearance was most likely the Gate of Resurrection and openly wonders why Ghost Girl made the choice that she did. Only to discover that Ayane had disappeared on her again. As Ayane ponders this she is approached by a man who she at first thinks is her father, but turns out only to be Reiji. As she and Reiji talk, Hisame is seen running into what appears to be Yukino's arms. Trivia * While it's not confirmed outright, it seems Ghost Girl's actions rid the world of the Invader invasion once and for all. * Despite apparently being killed by Ghost Girl early in the episode, Yukino seems to have been revived later on. Whether she'd somehow survived her initial battle with Ghost Girl, or was later revived by her minus-gate is unknown. Category:Episodes (Gatekeepers 21 series)